1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of Related Art
A rechargeable battery can be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery which can typically only be charged once. A low capacity rechargeable battery has been used for small electronic devices such as a mobile phone, a laptop computer, and a camcorder, and a large capacity battery has been used as a power source for driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle.
Recently, a high-output rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte with high energy density has been developed, and a plurality of high-output rechargeable batteries can be connected in series to constitute a large-capacity battery module so as to be used for driving a motor of a device, e.g., an electric automobile or the like, that requires much power.
Further, a single large-capacity rechargeable battery generally includes a plurality of rechargeable batteries connected in series, and such rechargeable batteries may have a cylindrical shape, an angular shape, or the like.
When an abnormal reaction occurs to increase the pressure in a rechargeable battery having a metallic case, there is a risk that the rechargeable battery rechargeable battery may ignite or explode.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.